


Sly As A Fox

by Poplitealqueen



Series: AtS Fanfic [3]
Category: Awaken the Stars Series - Jer Keene
Genre: Awaken the Stars, Ficlet, Gen, let me have this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 13:43:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12411414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poplitealqueen/pseuds/Poplitealqueen
Summary: Django is finally introduced to Jasper's mother.She's exactly what you expect, if notbetter.





	Sly As A Fox

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ashleshā](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6876577) by [flamethrower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamethrower/pseuds/flamethrower). 



> A girl (that's me) can dream.
> 
> Okay?
> 
> OKAY?
> 
> A few reminders: everything is _totally_ fantastic in the book, just one giant fluff fest, nothing bad *ever* happens, and you should read the book. 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> -Pop

“Mr. Whetū, this is my mother.”

Django does his best not to roll his eyes. The kid never had a father, at least not one that was around for very long, so it’s natural he’d be overly polite around the man that had basically adopted him into his family. That doesn't mean it isn't uncomfortable to see a trained department killer play with his hands at look at the floor nervously. Without looking, he knew Kellagh-Ambrus was smiling his ass off. He just _knew._

Jasper moves awkwardly to the side next to Euan and Rex as Jango extends his hand out to the tiny, blonde-haired woman.

“It’s Django,” he says.

“And I’m Helena,” Fox’s mother answers. There’s a soft lisp to her words – sounds Dutch. “Thank you for being a father to my son.”

Next to them, Jasper sputters. Loudly. _“Mam!”_ This time Django sighs and really does roll his eyes. He has eight kids, dammit. He doesn’t mind being called a dad.

“No problem, he’s a good kid.”

Helena smiles, a mischievous quirk of her lips that’s identical to the way Jasper smirks. “He had better be. I am his mother, after all.”

Jasper’s _“Mam!”_ rises in pitch, and Helena snickers, patting Django lightly on the arm. “My son, he worries we will marry now, no?”

Jasper immediately goes silent. Django imagines Rex and Kellagh-Ambrus finally calmed him down, or the poor kid just entered a comatose state.

Django looks at Helena. Really looks at her. She looks young, far too young, but there’s hard-earned wisdom in her glacier-blue eyes, softened with a kindness that’s unusual in the world. It reminds him of Makani.

“At least ask me out to dinner first, Helena.” He jokes, to stem the sudden dull pain in his chest at the thought of his late wife.

Helena’s smirk spreads and the room fills with her tinkling laughter, at the same time as Jasper comes back to life and covers his face with a groan. “I am, how do you say it, off the market. But I appreciate the offer.”

**Author's Note:**

>  _Mam:_ one of the Dutch ways of saying Mom, basically. I assume that even though Jasper didn't exactly grow up in the Netherlands (coughspoilersreadthebookcough), Helena would still have taught him her language. It's a headcanon, deal with it or I'll shoot you with it.


End file.
